Changing The World
by MissHarley0426
Summary: Harry wasn't real he never was to begin with. Harriet Potter was real but not to the wizarding world it was the boy who lived not the girl who survived. Harriet was tired of hiding it was time for Harriet and her soul mates to show an old goat who sticks his nose where it doesn't belong, who and what they really are.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Lily Potter gasping for breath awoke from yet another nightmare. Harriet better known as Harry had yet again dreamt of the night Cedric Diggory's death.

Rubbing her eyes Harriet pulled back the blankets from her sweaty body. Sitting up Harriet reached for her glasses after putting them on and being able to see what her alarm clock read.

3:15 am "looks like another sleepless" Harriet thought. Glancing over to Hedwig cage and finding it empty Harriet sighs. Giving up on the thought of getting anymore Harriet moves to look at herself in the mirror

Harriet wasn't what one would call a plain Jane. Well at least she wasn't once she took her glamour off. With it off Harry had a heart shaped face with striking deep green eyes and a nice body full of curves to make a man want to die for.

However when Harriet has it on she becomes a boy. That's right Harry wasn't just a nickname it's the name the people in the wizarding world knew Harriet by.

If only they knew Harriet laughs to herself. "If they ever found out that their boy who lived was really the girl who lived they would freak out though that be a sight to see" Harriet thinks.

It all began the day Harriet found out she was a witch. When Rubeus Hagrid knocked down the door to the shack Harriet and her revolting family were staying that night.

Harriet wasn't sure what was more shocking the fact that the strange things that happened around Harriet didn't make her a freak but see a part of a whole new world beginning to unravel.

Or that Harriet's new world thought she was a boy named Harry. Thinking back on it Harriet decided that thinking she would have to spend the rest of her school years pretending to be a boy was one of the most shocking things to come out of that day.

It was what Harriet found out after that fact made her wish that all she would have to do was be a boy. Finding out why her parents died changed Harriet's world.

Having been told that her parents didn't care about her all her life hearing that they did in fact love Harriet enough to die protecting her was both heartwarming and heartbreaking. Hagrid told Harriet all about how Dumbledore coming up with the plan of telling everyone that she was a boy to help keep her safe from Voldemort followers.

Thinking about that day again Harriet began to feel that familiar since of rage at the thought of her wonderful parents meeting an early death because of someone as useless as Harriet.

Pacing around her bedroom in anger at the thought catching sight of a photo of her parents smiling and laughing Harriet comes to a stop.

Throwing herself down upon her bed, Harriet reaches for the picture. Bringing it down to her lap Harriet feels a tear start to slide down her face.

Wiping the tear away Harriet puts the photo back on her nightstand, "They died to save me and I can't even save a friend" Harriet thinks.

Thinking of Cedric brings a few more tears to Harriet's eyes. Flashes of her nightmare begin go through Harriet's mind. Last year during that awful tournament that Harriet didn't even want to be a part of. Cedric after the first task became a close friend to Harry.

Having found Harry's flying skills impressive after seeing him outfly a dragon. They bonded over flying and Quidditch Cedric even offered to help teach Harry a few tricks for the rest of the tournament.

Harriet thought she might have found someone she could tell the truth too finely. Cedric was like a brother to Harriet and after telling him that Harry really was Harriet the next day Cedric was dead.

Harriet doesn't remember much of what happened that horrible night. Just the flashes she sees in her nightmares.

Harry tired asking Ron and Hermione what had happened after Dumbledore walked her off the felid. But every time she tired talking to them about it they would say that Harry went into shock and wouldn't speak to anyone but the headmaster.

From what Harriet sees in her nightmares it feels like there was more to it than that. In her nightmares Harriet hears shouting and fighting the flashing of spells flying back and forth.

In her darkest moments Harriet even thinks she heard Cedric yelling out to her to run. Harriet tired talking to Dumbledore about it when she woke up the next day. Only to have mi tell her it was just Harriet's mind trying to deal with the guilt of failing to save her friend.

For days after that Harriet couldn't get out of bed not even when Ron and Hermione came to the hospital wing to try and get Harriet to say something.

Ron going on and on about how cool it was that Harry won the tournament not even sparing a thought for Cedric. With Hermione in the background talking about how next year was their owl year and just because Harry got away without taking the end of the year finals. Harriet couldn't expect to do that again and she better hit the books harder stating as soon as Harry got off the train home if Harry had any hope of passing.

Harriet finely threw some of the vials Madam Pomfrey left on her bedside at them. Running out the door they left yelling about how they were going to tell Dumbledore was going to hear about this.

The chaos they made as they left made Madam Pomfrey come rushing out of her office. Upon see the mess Harriet had made started Pomfrey start to get angry about it. It was then that Harriet and began sobbing and shaking.

Being one of the few people at the school who knew who Harriet really was Pomfrey could guess what this was about. Rushing over Madam Pomfrey began holding Harriet in the hopes of helping calm her down.

They had spent the rest of the night like that Pomfrey having to wake Harriet from nightmares when she did fall asleep. Having someone being there for Harriet like never before made Harriet feel warm inside.

At the end of the year Harriet actually meant it when Madam Pomfrey made Harriet promise to try and not end up in the hospital wing so soon again next year.

Thinking of the kindness Madam Pomfrey had shown Harriet made her feel slightly better. There was at least one person Harriet could talk to.

Thinking about the lack of contact Harriet had this summer from his friends made Harriet start to feel despair once more. Harriet, having tired writhing to her friends was useless.

No matter how much Harriet begged them Ron and Hermione wouldn't tell her what was going on with Voldemort's return. It didn't make sense to Harriet that no one would tell the person Voldemort wanted to kill what was going on but would actually invite the two people Voldemort barley knew about to the secret headquarters.

Not ever Harriet's godfather was much help. Getting up from her bed Harriet crossed the room to her desk where the letters from Sirius laid.

"Harry I know you want to come to headquarters and find out what's going on with the war, but it's not wise right now. Dumbledore says it's better for you to just stay there with the Dursley's, it's safer. You just keep your head down and don't give your relatives a reason to kick you out. That's what Dumbledore think's is best, don't worry about Voldemort, that's my job pup. I made a promise to your dad that I'd keep you safe, and I will Harry. I love you like son and I won't let that snake bastard get his hands on you.

Love Sirius.

Throwing the letter back onto her desk Harriet goes back to the window. Looking out into the night somewhere out there Voldemort was plotting out ways to kill her. Strangely the thought didn't scare Harriet. Staring out the window, Harriet hears a tapping noise against her window Harriet looks down to see, her beloved friend and companion Headwing having come back from her hunt.

Hedwig hoots a greeting to her beloved master hopping over to land on Harriet's shoulder to give her an affectionate peck. Reaching her hand up to stroke Hedwig Harriet walks over to Heads cage, Harriet grabs a few owl treats for Hedwig to snack on in the morning.

Hooting thanks Hedwig hops into her cage to get some sleep. "Well at least one of us can get some rest tonight" Harriet sighs.

Deciding that if she wasn't going to be able to get any sleep or news on the war, Harriet moves to her trunk pulling out some interesting books Harriet had Hedwig deliver from Diagon Alley.

... Sorry that it looks like another chapter someone pointed out to me that I spelled Hedwig's name wrong so I went back and fixed it. I also wanted to let you guys know that the new chapter should be up in just a few days I'm about half way done with it now. THANKS FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the sun rising made Harriet look up from a great book about defense against the dark arts, looking over to her clock Harriet sees that she's been reading for almost four hours straight.

Putting the book down after marking her place Harriet starts to stretch out the kinks in her neck and back from sitting in one place for so long reading. Harriet gets up from her bed and moves over to her closet Harriet looks though what little clothes she has.

Sadly, even though the Dursley's knew Harriet was a girl, they wouldn't buy her girl clothes but would only give her Dudley's old hand me downs.

Deciding that no matter what she put on it would still look bad, Harriet just pulls a t-shirt jeans and jumper to wear. Putting it all on, Harriet hears the sounds of the Dursley's begging to wake up.

"Great here comes yet another day of family bliss." Harriet sarcastically thinks. Walking over to the door Harriet moves to finish getting ready for the day before the Dursley's can hog the bathrooms.

Years of practice of hurrying to be done before her Uncle Vernon throws her out of the bathroom means that Harriet was done in just a few minutes. Hearing the sound of Aunt Petunia doing her daily beauty regimen, "Like it could help." Harriet thinks. Still, that means she has to get a move on with breakfast.

Rushing downstairs Harriet moves into the kitchen. Grabbing a few pans Harriet sets them on the stove, walking to the fridge she pulls out eggs and bacon.

"Even though I love cooking I wish someone would make me breakfast one day." Harriet thinks. Sighing she begins frying up the food. The Dursley's lazy attitude in the cases of Dudley and Uncle Vernon means that, Harriet was done making breakfast and setting it down on the table by the time they waddled their way downstairs.

"Hurry up would you freak I'm hungry." Vernon says moving to sit down on one of the poor chairs at the table. "Well at least he said something." Harriet thinks to herself as Dudley just grunts and shoves Harriet to the side to get to the food before Uncle Vernon eats it all.

Harriet having made herself a small helping she had hid in a napkin moves outside to eat something before she's called back inside to start on the chores she had for the day.

Harriet rushes to eat her small meal before Aunt Petunia gets downstairs and sees that the dishes haven't been done yet. Luckily for Harriet when she walks back inside she finds that Aunt Petunia hasn't entered the kitchen yet.

Seeing that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were still wolfing down their breakfast, Harriet moves to start washing the dishes. "Just what would the wizarding world think of their great boy who lived if they knew he was little more than a house elf." Harriet thought.

"Then again they change their view on Harry so much it probably wouldn't matter much either way." Harriet thinks. Lost in thought about how no matter what she did Harriet couldn't show who she really was to anyone now, she hadn't notice that Aunt Petunia had walked into the room.

"Aren't you done yet freak?" Aunt Petunia barks at her as Harriet puts the last pan on the drying rack. "Yes Aunt Petunia I'm going to start on my chores now." Harriet replies. "Wait just a minute you freak, I've got important people from work coming here today to have a nice lunch I don't you or your freakiness around when they arrive, got it?" Uncle Vernon says.

"Really, someone actually wants to spend more time with Vernon then they have too?" Harriet thinks. Not letting her thoughts show on her face Harriet replies "Yes Uncle Vernon I'll just be on my way then."

After getting a few books and other things from her room Harriet walks out of the house and towards one of her favorite's parks in town. "It's a nice day for reading in parks." Harriet thinks, after a short walk to a local park Harriet movies to one of the biggest redwoods there.

Sitting down Harriet gets comfortable finding just the right spot Harriet pulls out a 7th year defense against the dark arts book and begins to read.

Now most people at Hogwarts would think that Harry Potter was so good at that class because of the faithful Halloween night. But the real reason why was because Harriet in the deepest part of her mind and heart loved the dark arts.

Harriet as a child being locked in the cupboard by Uncle Vernon, after yet another beating for a random bout of her freakiness. Harriet would wish there was a way for her to fight back against her so called family.

Harriet kept that part of her hidden when the wizarding world finally came looking for their savior. Just the first five minutes after meeting Hagrid was enough for Harriet to know that for her to survive she had to keep the real her a secret. Just like how Harriet was a secret for the wizarding world, they wanted a boy who lived it was Harry who would get to leave the Dursley's not Harriet.

And Harriet would do anything in the world to escape that hellhole of a cupboard. "Even if it was really hard not to blow my cover and kill half of that school when Tom had returned to the school in second year." Harriet tells herself.

"Still if I took the hat up on his offer I would be stuck with that crybaby Malfoy all the time." Harriet thinks. If that daddy's boy really represented noble house of snakes, then Harriet was just fine hiding in the lion's den.

"It's no use thinking of the poor excuse of a wizard." Harriet thinks, turning the page and finding the chapter on the unforgivable curses Harriet soon losses herself in her book.

So in engrossed Harriet didn't notice when she was no longer alone. "Hello Harriet my dear." spoke a deep rich voice near her. Looking up Harriet sees someone that makes her heart stop dead, with fear rising to fill up her entire body. There stood Tom Riddle in his sixteen year body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thank you to my beta shadowstalker0426 for all of his help. And sadly I do not own Harry potter.**

* * *

Harriet's mind went blank with fright for a few precious moments, "What's going on?! How is he here?!" Harriet frantically thinks. Leaping to her feet Harriet reach's for her wand only to come up empty.

"That's right Uncle Vernon took it from me this morning" Harriet thinks as her mind runs wild with ideas on what to next.

Without a better idea Harriet quickly throws her books at Tom with the hopes of distracting him enough by the desperate move to get away only to freeze in disbelief as they sail though him. "What the hell?!" Harriet thinks.

The shock stills her feet as Harriet stares at the unmoving body of the Slytherin perfect. "Now that you have that out of your system will you care to listen to me?" Tom asks.

Looking with amusement at Harriet's foolish attempts to escape, "Well it's not like he can hurt me without a solid body." Harriet thinks.

Deciding that she could at least get some answers from someone at last Harriet moves back a few feet, "Go on then how are you here you can't be real." Harriet tells him.

"Oh but I can be Harriet just because it's all in your head doesn't meant it's not real" Tom replies with a strange smile on his face.

"What do you mean it's all in my head?" Harriet asks in shock.

"Just that my dear, if you look around you'll notice that these disgusting muggles think you're losing your mind talking to thin air." Tom replies.

Looking around Harriet sees that Tom is right as people are staring at her and decides to talk through her book, occasionally peering over the top of the book top glance at Tom. "Stop avoiding the question and answer me how are you here?" Harriet demands.

Looking amused by Harriet's outburst Tom turns his ghost like of a body towards her. "Well I guess there's fire in Dumbledore's pet lion after all" Tom says.

Without thinking Harriet drops her book and moves to slap Tom in the face for that comment, only to remember she can't when her hand passes threw him.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again!" Harriet threatens him.

"Now I'm scared." Tom says, raising his hands in front of himself as if to ward her off.

Scowling at Tom, Harriet moves to sets her book once more only to remember the muggles around her were watching. Continuing to pretend to read "If you don't start talking right now so help me Merlin I will find a way to end you." Harriet demands.

Sighing Tom looks up to the sky for a moment, "Oh well I guess my fun's going to have to wait for a little bit longer" Tom said.

Turning his gaze back upon Harriet, Tom looks into her eyes, seeming to be searching into her very soul. "You can see me because after the trauma of the fourth task, your mind started to become more open to me." Tom says

"Wait a minute, are you telling you're trying to take over my mind?!" Harriet says in a rage.

"No my dear I have always been in your mind if you would be quite, and let me finish you would know that" Tom replies with ice in his voice at the thought of controlling Harriet's mind.

Something inside of Harriet made the words on the tip of her tongue die. For some reason, the look of hurt on Tom's face at her outburst made her feel slightly guilty.

"What's going on with him?" Harriet thought. Taking a breath Harriet looks into Tom's eyes, "I'm sorry please go on" Harriet says. After looking into her eyes for a moment, to make sure she was listening, Tom began to speak once more.

"As I was saying I've been with you inside of your mind since my older self attacked you that Halloween night 14 years ago." Tom said

"Wait if you have been in my head this whole time, why haven't I seen you before?" Harriet asked.

"Like I said, the events of the graveyard opened your mind to me. I've been locked up for a long time Harriet." Tom replies while giving Harriet a look for interrupting him again. "Now once again, you're able to see me because the trauma of the night opened the door for me to escape the blocks placed on me." Tom tells Harriet.

"Blocks? what kind if blocks? And why didn't I know about them before this?!" Harriet asks in disbelief.

"Because that's the whole point of them, so you are kept in the dark and weak enough to fallow orders." Tom says

"Yeah that I can believe the goat loves to keep me in the dark." Harriet says with a hard laugh without any joy in the sound, looking around, seeing people stare, "What? It's a funny book." Sighing Harriet turns back to Tom "Ok, I can see that what else is there?" Harriet asks.

"Besides the blocks on your mind, there are also a few blocks on your magic as well." Tom reveals to her. While wearing a look of anger for someone even thinking that they could get away with doing this to a magical child.

"How could they do that to me?!" Harriet shouts forgetting that she was trying not to be noticed by the muggles. Looking around Harriet see that she finally had a small bit of luck as no one seem to care about her shouting. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten Harriet turns to Tom.

"Can you take them off somehow?" Harriet all but begs him. "Why after all that I've done for them what did I ever do to those pieces of scum? " Harriet thinks to herself.

Pausing before answering her Tom takes a second to think. "The soul bond would be the best way but she doesn't know about it yet can barely feel it towards me, she can't even feel Bella yet." Tom thinks.

Deciding on telling Harriet a little bit of the truth for now Tom runs a hand threw his hair to stall for a moment as he gathers his thoughts on how to proceed.

"There are a few ways to get rid of them, most of them very painful, the one I would recommend is to find your bond mates" Tom says

"Bond mates? What are those?" Harriet asks while thinking back on to her days at Hogwarts, trying to remember if she had heard of them before.

"Yes, bond mates, powerful witch's and wizards have them on some occasions more than one. Bond mate's often share different abilities" Tom tells her. Giving Harriet a second to take that in, Tom goes on.

"One of the most important things to know about soul bonds is that they never knowingly hurt their bonded" said Tom.

"Ok, while that sounds all fine and dandy, but I don't think I have any bond mates, and they would have jumped at the chances to be bonded with the boy who lived. So..." Harriet hangs her head with disappointment, "how does this help me with the blocks?" Harriet asks. "If only there someone out there who would take me as I am and never abandoned me" Harriet thinks.

Tom gives Harriet a look of annoyance at her words he continues with his explanation. "It matters because I have lived inside of your head and I know you have soul bonds, if Dumbledore put blocks on your mind and magic, do you really think he would stop there?" Tom asks her

Seeing the fresh rage on Harriet's face, Tom rush's to finish what he was saying before she could interrupt him once again.

"When you find your bond mates, its more than likely that they are suffering from not being able to feel you in the bond, and I'm sure that they might even think you're dead because of it." Tom tells Harriet with some pity in his eyes.

Harriet can feel some tears fill her eyes at the thought. "All I have ever wanted was someone to love me for being Harriet and not Harry, to think that there has been people out there who want me and not the boy who lived and their in pain" Harriet thinks with despair.

"Do you know where I can find them Tom? I have to help them, I don't want anyone else to suffer anymore because of me." Harriet asks Tom desperately.

Heisting Tom looks to the sky for a moment thinking of a good way to answer Harriet. "This is good, she wants to find us but my older self thinks she's dead, and he is more than likely trying to find the best way to save Bella from that hellhole." Tom thinks.

Looking back at his bond mate Tom can see the pain and tears in Harriet's eyes. "Blast it, even now being a ghost of my sixteen year old self I can't stand to see her in pain. She's going to have myself and Bella wrapped around her finger someday" Tom thinks.

Sighing Tom shakes his head with a little amusement and begins to speak. "I do know how to find them, but with the way you are now it will do no good" Tom tells her.

Leaping to her feet Harriet barley spares a thought to her book falling to the ground or of the muggles left in the park. "Then why tell me of them if you don't intend to help me find them!?" Harriet cries out tears falling down her face.

At the sight of Harriet crying, Tom does something that Dumbledore never thought him capable of, he tries to give Harriet what little comfort his ghost like body can give.

Walking forward to Harriet Tom takes her in his arms surprised fills his eyes when she makes no move to avoid his approach. Holding Harriet in his arms for the first time even if it wasn't with his real body, Tom feels Harriet break threw more the blocks in her mind subconsciously. Smiling at the thought, Tom tightens his hold on his bond mate.

"What is this feeling? Why does Tom's arms feel so safe? How can I even feel them if his body isn't real?" Harriet thinks. Feeling a small bit of warmth coming from his ghost body, Harriet tucks her head in between Tom's neck and shoulder. Sighing Harriet can feel the tension leave her body.

After a minute Harriet steps back feeling calmer then she was just a few moments ago when an idea hits her. Looking into Tom's eyes and seeing only concern in them, Harriet feels like her thoughts are on the right path.

"Does this soul bond thing have anything to do with being able to see you now?" Harriet asks with something like hope rising up in her heart.

Gulping at the thought of what Bella will do to his older self when she finds out he told Harriet about one of the bonds she shares with them without Bella being there, Tom knows he has to tell Harriet something now or she might never trust them when the time comes.

Taking a deep breath Tom moves to hold Harriet's hand. "Yes, it does. The real reason you feel pain when Voldemort is near isn't because of your scar trying to warn you of danger, it's the soul bond trying to break free of the Dumbledore's blocks placed on your mind and magic." Tom says looking into Harriet's eye and fearing what her reaction might be to this earth shattering news.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who fallowed and favorited this story it means a lot to me and with that I must sadly say that I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Tom waited for anting to give him a clue that Harriet was taking the news badly, barely breathing and with his heart hammering inside of his chest Tom felt helpless. What wasn't helping him was that Harriet didn't even show anything of what she was thinking on her face.

Taking a deep breath Tom found he was suddenly unsure on what to do with his hands they were just hanging there useless by his sides and for some reason in a moment like this, Tom was feeling like he should take ahold of his bond mate and pull her close and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"What am I even thinking of course she doesn't want me to touch her she must think I killed her parents and that I'm the reason she's stuck with those awful muggles." Tom thinks with despair. Unable to bear seeing the hate that will soon fill Harriet's eyes at the very sight of him Tom looks to the ground, but finding himself unable to think of moving back to give Harriet space.

"I want to be as close to her as I can if this really is the last time I see her." Tom thinks it was that thought that had him looking up to drink in the last sight of his bond mate, only to see something that made him feel as if his heart stopped, Harriet was smiling.

While Tom had been freaking out thinking the worst, Harriet was only thinking of how she wasn't alone anymore.

"Finally there are people who care about me Harriet and not Harry, people who won't turn their back on me when I do something they don't like." Harriet thinks with joy to herself. Harriet found that she couldn't help the smile that came to her face not that she wanted too, but then a thought came to Harriet that made all of her joy diaper.

" Wait a minute Tom's inside of my heard and he knows the truth about me but Voldemort doesn't he's tried to kill me just weeks ago." Harriet thinks feeling as if nothing ever goes right for her.

Harriet turns her eyes to her bond mate and seeing the self-hatred he holds inside of himself. "No I don't care what I have to do I will be with them no matter what it takes." Harriet thinks with determination feeling her.

Once more the smile comes to Harriet's face, "Now that I know I can have my own family I will do anything to protect them." Harriet tells herself as she sees Tom look up at her.

Seeing the fear in Tom's eyes as he waits for Harriet to do something makes up she mind. Harriet moves to close the few feet in between them, pulling Tom into her arms Harriet feels something within her body relaxes once their holding each other.

Tom's body just seem to lose all of the tension wrapping his arms around Harriet, holding her tightly Tom turns his head to breath in her scent of lavender and honey.

As much as Tom would love to stay in Harriet's arms all day long he knows that it's getting late and Harriet had to return to those filthy disgusting muggles, or be lock out of the house for the night.

Without knowing what the deatheaters would do to Harriet if they found her, at the least Dumbledore had put up some strong wards to protect his trophy boy.

Pulling back slightly to look at Harriet, "As much as I would love to talk more about our bond and why you have that scar you need to go home before you get locked out, there's still a lot of people who want to hurt you." Tom says.

With a deep sigh Harriet steps back from Tom, nodding her head Harriet bends down picking up her books. "I know Tom but this doesn't mean that I'm done with my questions." Harriet said.

"And I will answer every one of them in time dearest." Tom replies. Seeing that Harriet had fished gartering up her books, Tom reaches over to take a hold of Harriet's hand. He found that he didn't want to lose the closeness he now felt ever more so for her not for one minute.

Harriet smiles as Tom takes her hand feeling joy at having someone finely care about her, turning around she starts walking back to her hellhole of a home.

"So you said earlier that I have two bond mates right?" Harriet asks wondering who is her other mate and where they might be.

"I knew she'd ask that soon enough, I just hoped it would take her longer to ask me that." Tom thinks while a feeling of dread fills him.

Tom waits until they walk out of the park and turned onto the path home to speak. "Yes our bond mate is amazing powerful, with her help you will be one of the most powerful witches our world has seen." Tom said

Blushing Harriet looks away from Tom until something he said stuck her. "Wait you said she our mate is a woman?" Harriet asks.

Suddenly scared that Harriet may not like women that way, Tom was quick to stop walking and look into Harriet's eyes hopping to see what was going on inside of her head.

"I know in the muggle world that these kinds of relationships are frowned upon is that going to be a problem for you?" Tom asks with fear in his eyes and voice.

Seeing the fear in Tom's face hurt's something inside of Harriet. "No not at all Tom I'm just surprised that's all." Harriet says quickly to reassure her bond mate.

Tom lets out a deep sigh moving to run a hand threw his hair before continuing on their way. "Thank Merlin for that." Tom says with relief.

"While I am surprised to find out our third is a woman I can't say that I haven't found girls attractive before." Harriet said.

"Now that is a thought that truly terrifies me." Tom thinks. Once again Tom stops walking to turn throws Harriet. "Please please don't say that in front of my older self and our bond mate." Tom all but begs of Harriet grabbing her hand and holding it tight between his own.

Voldemort and Bella are very jealous and processes of what is theirs." Tom explains further seeing the look of confusion in Harriet's face.

"Bella is that her name." Harriet asks with a smile. "It's truly a beautiful name." Harriet thinks to herself. "Can you tell me more please Tom?" Harriet asks her bond mate.

Before Tom could think of anything to say he felt a cold take over his whole body. The sounds of his childhood bullies from before he knew of the wizarding world.

Spinning around Tom see the reason why nightmares from when he was young were coming back to life. There was a Dementor in the distance heading their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frist off I would like to say sorry from the bottom of my heart for the long wait for this chapter. I have not forgotten this story and I will continue it. A lot of things happened that stopped me from being able to write. I started a new job my brother deployed and the worst one. One of my friends killed himself. I had a hard time just sitting down to write. But I've left this go on for too long. So thank you everyone who stuck around here is the new chapter. I will try to update the next one in a few weeks I moving and don't have a lot of time. Now Harriet take us away please

Bella was cold but then again she was always cold. Sighing Bella tried to find a spot that didn't hurt her sore body, but that was an almost imposable task in her cell at Azkaban. The once Strong and beautiful women was now frail and pale her eyes skunked in, her long curly hair now hung matted and dirty.

Giving up on finding a comfortable spot so she could to try and get some kind of rest Bella gathers up what little strength she had moving over to the little window overlooking the raging sea below. Gazing out Bella smiles just a little at the memory of the time Tom took Bella on a surprise date to the beach. The only thing that could have made that day better was if their other soulmate was there to enjoy the rare sunny day.

Leaning her head back against the wall Bella wonders what their soulmate will be like. "Well as long as their happy and safe I don't care about the rest" Bella thinks.

Turning her head Bella looks to the window gazing out into the storm. "We will find you little star and all who kept you from us pay" Bella thought with dark promise.

"What the hell is a Dementor doing here, and why the hell isn't it keeping watch over Azkaban?!" Tom thinks with despair. Looking around Tom see that they have been lucky, somewhat at least considering there are no muggles near them to see Harriet fight off the Dementor.

Throwing a glace over to Harriet wondering why she hadn't taken her wand out yet they didn't have time for this, the Dementor was almost upon them.

Feeling his anger rise as he still doesn't see Harriet's stag anywhere, "What are you waiting for, its getting closer." Tom yells out only to stop cold at the sight of Harriet.

She was already so pale and shaking her eyes unseeing, Tom knew what was happing now Harriet was already lost to the best.

Harriet felt so cold she could no longer even see the Dementor, could no longer feel Tom beside her. All Harriet could feel was the ice in her heart, as she sees her brother in all but blood die before her.

Harriet could hear Cedric calling out her name as he fell hear the laughter of the death eaters as Harriet refused to scream as Voldemort played with her.

The closer the Dementor got the more Harriet was forced to watch as the worst moments of her life played out before her all over again.

Her friends turning their back, on her for money and fame. Every time the school turns its back on her at the first chance they got her godfather leaving her once again.

Cedric begging her to believe him that he didn't bring her to Voldemort to die.

"What the hell was that Cedric didn't bring me to the graveyard Bratty tricked us into going" Harriet thought dimly.

The odd memory was enough for Harriet to wake up to what was going on around her. But it was too late the Dementor was right in front of her.

Tom hated Dumbledore more than he ever had in his life. He was but a ghost unable to do anything but watch as the Dementor lowers its hood and grabs Harriet by the neck.

"Damn you Dumbledore you will pay for this, I'll make you beg for death long before I give it to you" Tom thought as his eyes turned red with his rage.

Just as the Dementor was reaching down to kiss Harriet Tom could see that in the last moment when, Tom would have rather have Harriet unaware of what was about to happen to her. Harriet had woken up was fighting to get away.

"I have to do something I can't just stand here, and watch unable to help as another of my mates is taken from me" Tom thinks with helpless.

Tom was too busy feeling so lost and powerless that he didn't notice the white badger charge the Dementor. Pulling it away from Harriet as her body falls to the ground out cold from what Tom can see.

"Where did that patronus come from" Tom wonders with hope that Harriet would be saved. Turning from the battle between the badger patronus and the Dementor Tom looks around hopping that their savor wasn't from the order.

That maybe one of his trusted had indeed been looking out for his soul mate since the graveyard. However nothing could prepare Tom for what he saw next.

"It can't be he's dead Harriet saw Voldemort kill him" Tom thought with shock. For walking over to Harriet's still body while keeping an eye on the battle between patronus and the Dementor was Cedric.


	6. Chapter 6

There is no there way for my absence but to give you a long chapter... please don't hate me.

Voldemort was sitting in his study at the Malfoy Manor overlooking over some reports on any possible hiding place for Harry Potter. "Really now how can they expect Harriet to hiding at the blasted blood traitor Weasley house." Voldemort thought with disgust at how many of his deatheaters were that stupid.

Throwing the report behind him into the air while the worthless pieces of paper bursting into flame

as he did, Voldemort reached for the slightly smaller stack of paperwork from his trusted Elite.

Now most people wouldn't believe that the evil He Who Must Not Be Named would have paperwork. But that just goes to show you that almost no one actually knows just want it takes to try and save the wizarding world.

Reaching up a hand to rub at the headache forming at the front of his head, closing his eyes for just a moment Voldemort takes a deep breath.

And with that deep breath Tom Riddle comes out of his hiding place deep within his mind. Opening his eyes Tom reaches into his bottom desk draw and pulls out two pictures that no one would believe a man like Voldemort would have at all.

The first one was of his beautiful Bella. She was gazing out towards him with love blazing in her eyes. Again Tom was struck with awe at this goddess that only he and eventually Harriet would see as well.

Tom laughs at the thought of what Bella would do if this picture would get out. The pout she would wear, before complaining about the level of destruction she would have to do to get her bloodthirsty rep back.

The thought was enough to relive some of the headache that was pounding away inside of Tom's head.

Still laughing slightly Tom looks at the other photo, now this one was of his Harriet. You could tell by the picture was taken Harriet had no idea someone was watching let alone taking pictures of her.

Now even though it was one of his most trusted followers taking the photo Tom and Voldemort both hate the fact Harriet was so vulnerable that someone could get that close to her. Taking a moment at that thought Tom makes a mental note to stick more men on Harriet's guard.

Sighing Tom looks back at his other bond mate. Harriet was sitting under a tree at Hogwarts near the Quidditch field. She was doing her homework with her outer robes off in the heat of the summer.

Reaching out Tom lays one finger on each photo dreaming of the day he could have of them together, at that moment one of Voldemort's wards near his office going off. Someone was walking quite fast throws him, "Great, not one moment of peace or rest for the Wicked." Tom thinks with some dark humor. Sighing Tom allows Voldemort to come to the front of his mind once more.

"I swear to Merlin if it's another blasted idiot, I'm going to kill him" Voldemort thinks.

…..

Cedric could barely cover his tracks when he rescued Harriet from that blasted monster. But he couldn't afford a mistake that might help Dumbledore stupid Order find out that their little scapegoat was gone.

After taking care with picking up Harriet Cedric apparated to his Lord's Manor. "Well at least one good thing came out of this night I can finally see my little sister again" Cedric thinks with some small joy. Making his way throws his bedroom with the Manor. "Hopefully Tom won't kill the messenger when I tell him of this" Cedric thinks with a small amount of dread.

Reaching his rooms Cedrick pushes open the door with his foot he moves to lay Harriet down on his bed for now.

After taking one last look at his sister Cedric runs a hand threw his hair in frustration, Cedric moves to the door, "Might as well get this over with, the longer I go before telling him, the worst it's going to be for me." Cedric thinks.

Making sure to lock and ward his door against anyone but him and his lord, Cedric begins the short walk to Voldemort office.

Starting to sweat a little with fear Cedric arrives outside of the office, gulping he reaches out to knock on the door.

…...

"Enter." Voldemort hissed moving his paperwork to the side glad to be able to take a break from the blasted thing. Leaning back into his chair Voldemort was surprised to see one of his newest but promising followers Cedric Diggory.

"What is it that brings you to my door this evening Cedric?" Voldemort ask him. Cedric grows pale for some reason, spiking his curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Cedric tells him everything. About how Cedric wanted to check in on Harriet to see how she was dealing with what she thought happened in the graveyard at the end of the year.

Only to find her at the hands of a Dementor and how Cedrick saved her unable to leave her there alone and passed out bringing Harriet to the Manor.

After hearing everything that had happened to his soulmate, Voldemort felt such a rage that hadn't been seen for 14 years.

Cedric yelped leaping back away from the desk as all the lights and windows broke in the office, turning to look at his lord. He wished he hadn't. Lord Voldemort was truly in the room at that moment red eyes blazing. With the shadows of the room growing soon it was only the glow of death and pain from those red eyes that could be seen.

Cedric felt his heart stop for a few moments, taking a deep breath he finds some foolish Gryffindor part of himself and tries to calm down the enraged Dark Lord.

"My Lord, Harriet needs you now. It's time she knew the order obviously isn't keeping a good eye on her. I bet they wont even know she's gone if we move fast enough." Cedric says in a rush.

Seeing that something he said got to his Lord, Cedric rushed to continued keeping the Manor and everyone but his little sister safe from an over-protective Dark Lord. It was a small favor that Bellatrix wasn't there from what he knew of the strong women she would already be on her way to kill the Dursley's and the Dementor. "She would be the first no doubt." Cedric thinks with a little bit of hysterics.

"Right now Harriet needs you. We need to get someone over there pretending to be her, that way we can have the time to tell her everything your soulmate will know she's yours." Cedric says trying to appeal to possessive part of his Lord.

Luckily it seems to work, the lights come back to the room and Voldemort closes his eyes he stays like that for minutes. Cedric stays still, trying not to enrage his Lord once again.

What Cedric and even Voldemort didn't know was that the presence Harriet, his third soulmate and their overwhelming emotions, would allow Voldemort's thoughts and feelings to reach Bella for the first time in years, allowing him to speak to his other half for a few precious moments.

While Cedric's words still registered in some far part of his mind thanks to Voldemort's strong occlumency skills. It was the small sweet disbelieving vice of his mate that really stopped his magi busting out of control.

"Tom" Bella's voice says inside of his mind


	7. Chapter 7

Bella was once again shivering with the cold of Azkaban. But for some reason her cell felt even colder than normal "What the hell is going on?" Bella thought with fright as flashes of green light the roar of a crowd were suddenly turning into wails of terror.

Bella curled into a ball as more images flowed into her mind. "This must be Harriet's memoires." Bella realized with shock as she had never seen anything like this in Tom's mind.

"Oh my little star hasn't the world done enough to you?" Bella thought, as she watched Harriet's Uncle beat her after a bout of accidental magic.

Memory after memory was shown to Bella's mind for what seemed like hours. When it finally stopped for a moment when an all-consuming rage filled Bella. "Well Tom must know about the attack then." Bella thought with some satisfaction. "Now people are going to start to pay for harming our little star." Bella thinks with a dark smile that promise people would pay.

"Bella, is that you?" Tom's voice sounds in her head all of a sudden. "Tom, is that really you?" Bella thought with shock.

"What's going on, how come I hear you after all these years?" Tom's voice says. "I don't know my love, but I'm guessing we may not have a lot of time." Bella replies

"I think it has something to do with what happened today with Harriet." Bella said. "Wait, you know about the attack?" Tom interrupts Bella with surprised all over his voice.

"Yes and what have I told you about interrupting me?" Bella asked with a small amount of irritation.

"Never mind that now." Bella hurry's to speak knowing that Tom would have a comeback springing from his mind for her.

"What we need to talk about is how you're going to confront Harriet when she wakes up I know you're not strong, but you have too until I can get out of here." Bella tells him.

"I'll try, but you know I'm not that good with that kind of stuff anymore." Tom replies his voice sounding faint and far away. "Tom we're running out of time you need to get me out of here soon, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my mind in here." Bella says with fright.

"Don't give up hope soon I'll come for you and no one will take you and Harriet away from me ever again." Tom tells with, his voice strong and sure filled with his love for his women.

"Don't let Harriet go back to that family Tom, keep her there at our home till I can get out of here and take care of them for her." Bella says with venom in her voice before letting her voice soften. "Please keep her safe for me Tom."

"I promise my love." Tom's says as it fades away. Bella feels a tear fall as she is once again trapped all alone in hell away from those she loves.

Voldemort comes back to himself to find that Cedric is motionless waiting for any sign that Voldemort's rage might be unleased.

Taking a deep breath he was trying to hold back the anger from his voice, "Where is she?" Voldemort asked.

Cedric seems to fall into the door just a little bit as he lets himself breathe. "She's in my room for now, she's unconscious from the effects of the Dementor attack." Cedric said

Pausing for a moment Voldemort stands up and moves away from his desk over to the wall behind his desk. Voldemort throws a stare over to Cedric giving him a long searching look before laying a hand against the wall.

Cedric can feel the pulse of his Lord's magic as a small part of the wall slides back to reveal a snack of letters. Before Cedric had a chance to wonder why his Lord would hide some letters in the wall Voldemort spoke.

"The only reason I'm letting you see these is because Harriet cares about you a lot." Voldemort said before looking out the window for a minute. "And because I'm going to need something to try to get Harriet to stand in the same room as me when she finds out you are not dead." Voldemort says with a small frown on his face.

It was ridiculous that the fearsome Dark Lord might be afraid of a 15 year old girl. But Cedric kept the smile off of his face at the thought. Thinking for a moment of what he knew about Harriet and holding grudges Cedric could see a lot of sucking up in his Lord's future.

"I'll try to put a good word in for you my Lord." Cedric says struggling to keep any humor from his voice. Voldemort shocks Cedric when he lets out a small laugh at his words.

"Well if all goes well one day you are going to be my brother in law." Voldemort says grabbing the letters and walking past the stunned Cedric.

"I'll save that memory for Bella and Harriet one day." Voldemort thinks as he heads to Cedric's room and where Harriet was.

Reaching the Cedric's bedroom door, Voldemort takes a minute to pause and shed the appearance of Voldemort and let his true face and body of Tom Riddle come forth.

Taking a deep breath Tom opens the door expecting to see Harriet asleep on the bed. Instead she was awake and staring at the doorway.

"Tom is that you?" Harriet's voice calls out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys just wanted to let you know when Harriet meets the older Tom the younger Tom will be called Thomas. Thanks guys now lets get to it

* * *

Tom was shocked that Harriet knew what he truly looked like "But then again that could have come from that fiasco with the diary from her second year." Tom thinks.

Taking a deep breath to try and overcome the nerves that Tom would die before admitting he had. Moving further into the room as he shut the door behind him throwing up a few wards to make sure no one would be able to brother them.

Stopping right before the bed where Harriet was waiting for some kind of reply from him. Reaching out a hand as if to touch Harriet's face as if to let himself believe that she was really here with him but dropping his hand back to his side as Harriet flinches back from him slightly.

"Yes it's me." Tom speaks with a weaver in his voice as he steps away from Harriet waiting for reaction.

Tom stares in stock that Harriet would know his true face and show no fear. Unable to guess as to how she would know what he really looks like, Tom moves forward into the room once again. Opening his mouth to ask Harriet how he's stopped by the feeling of Harriet's arms around him. "What's going on she's not afraid of me?" Tom thinks as he slowly wrapped his arms around his little star.

…An Hour Earlier….

"What's going where am I?" Harriet wonders to herself, upon waking up to find herself not in an alley with a Dementor about to kiss her but in a nice warm bed.

Sitting up Harriet looks around the room to take stock of just were she might be. The room itself was quite nice with warm colors and the décor seemed to have come from the 1920s. While that was a bit dated like the Wizarding world Harriet found she quite liked it.

"Wait Tom can you hear me are you ok?" Harriet asked Tom trying to feel for his thoughts within her mind. Hopping that the Dementor attack hadn't done anything to harm Tom. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Tom's voice replies "Are you sure?" asked Harriet "Yes now it's you we need to worry about I want you to take a look around do you see anything to that will tell you where you are? Tom asked her "Maybe she'll see something of Cedric's and she'll believe faster that he's alive." Tom thought. "I'll check" Harriet replied throwing back the blankets Harriet gets out of the bed seeing that she was still in her outfit that had on during the attack. "Well at least not a lot of time has passed if I still this on." Harriet thought with some relief. Getting back on her task Harriet moves about the room searching for anything that could help her.

It was then that Harriet saw something that made her heart stop. Rushing over to the desk by the window and grabs the photo that shouldn't be there.

It was a picture of Cedric and Harriet with their brooms on the Quidditch pitch after having played a pick-up game with Krum and some of their friends.

"This can't be only Cedric and I had copies of this." Harriet thought. Harriet's eyes fill with tears the longer she stares at the picture.

"Harriet there's something I need to tell you now that you're awake I know who brought you here and who saved you from the Dementor." Tom said with some hesitation in his voice.

"Who was it Tom was it Sirius?" Harriet asked with some hope that her Godfather wasn't completely under Dumbledore thrum, and he was the only person with enough money that cared for Harry anyway.

"I'm sorry it wasn't your Godfather but it was someone even better." Tom replied with some hope that by saying it was someone better that Harriet wouldn't focus on the fact Sirius had once again let Harriet down for Harry.

Sighing Harriet forced herself to move past the hurt from Sirius like always. "Alright who was it?" Harriet asked lowering the photo as she couldn't look at it anymore.

However it was Tom's next words that made her heart both stop and start beating rapidly. "It was Cedric he saved you." Tom told her

"No it can't be I saw him die." Harriet said with a shaky voice and tears once again flowing down her face. "You did but I've felt that those memories weren't altogether true, some parts don't add up." Tom says.

Unable to do anything but sit in shock Harriet suddenly remembered of memories that the Dementor caused to flash though her mind during the attack the night before.

"Wait a minute last night one of the memories that the Dementor made me see was Cedric pleading with me, he was trying to tell me he didn't bring me to Voldemort to die." Harriet said.

"What could that mean Tom?" Harriet asked him wiping the tears out of her eyes voice growing stronger with the thought that maybe she hadn't failed to save her big brother.

"I'm not sure my dear while we are growing closer to each other, I still don't have that much power with the bond still developing I can't fight the blocks that idiot placed on you." Tom replies with disappointment in his voice.

"Is that why I can only hear you and not see you because you've used too much power?" Harriet asked with concern for her soulmate filling her.

"Yes somewhat mostly it's because of the drain the attack put on you my dear, But we're getting sidetracked we know Cedric is alive and he brought you here now we only need to wait and ask him what really happened that night." Tom tells Harriet.

Sighing Harriet knows Tom is right but she hates that once again important things that affect her life is kept from her by the choices of others.

"Wait did Cedric somehow know that I was Voldemort's soulmate?" Harriet thought reaching up to run her hand across her aching forehead feeling a headache start to form.

"He was shouting begging me to understand how did he know that Voldemort wouldn't kill me?" Harriet asked herself.

"If Voldemort didn't try to kill me then what really happened last June does he know that we're bond mates?" Harriet wonders.

Lost in thought Harriet almost didn't notice the door opening only looking up at the sound of someone walking into the room Harriet is struck speechless for a few moments because she had never seen a man look for majestic and strong before.

Later Harriet will be mortified by her train of thought but for now Harriet can't help but stare. Because she couldn't help but think it was an older Tom Riddle who walked into the room.

"Harriet he must know who you really are Voldemort wouldn't show my real face to anyone but those he trusts above all." Tom tells her with surprise

"Can it be?" Harriet thought with hope that one of her soulmates would really be here in front of her that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Tom is that really you?" Harriet asks with her voice trembling slightly. Harriet found that her legs were moving on their own standing up from the bed Harriet waits for the man to say anything.

"Yes it's me" The older Tom said stepping back a few paces back and looking as if he was waiting to Harriet to explode.

Harriet couldn't help herself anymore as if something was pulling at her telling her that everything was going to be ok somehow if only she was closer to the Tom.

"It's the soul bond pushing you two closer now that you're near one of your mates." Thomas voice sounds in Harriet's mind.

Rushing over Harriet throws her arms around Tom squeezing him as if her life depended on it. "He's so warm." Harriet thinks as she feels Tom slowly wrap his arms around her. Thought Harriet can't help but feel as if something was missing.

"That would be me my little star" a voice that sounded like silk with a husky undertone sounded in Harriet's mind

"Bella is that you?" Tom asked aloud pulling Harriet tighter against him

"Yes my loves did you really think I was going to miss meeting our little star?" Bella spoke with amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

You guys just made my day with all the messages and support I just had to get this chapter out for you guys. Please leave a comment if you guys like it :) now on with the story

* * *

Bella had just been sitting alone in her cell again feeling somewhat week after speaking with Tom though she did make sure to save some energy for when Harriet would awake. "No way am I letting Tom get to speak to her first." Bella thought with a smile. Thought she had been teasing him somewhat before Bella had been telling the truth when she said she didn't know how much longer she could last in this blasted prison.

Bella couldn't tell you how long had passed since she had to end her conversion with Tom. Time always seem to drag on in Azkaban. But suddenly warmth seems to ignite with in Bella filling her with strength and hope.

It was then Bella heard what could only be the voice of her little star sounding like the angel Bella always knew she would be.

"Tom is that you?" Bella heard Harriet asks "So she knows what Tom looks like interesting but not fair at the same time I want to little star to know what I look like too." Bella thought with a pout not really paying attention to Tom answering Harriet's question.

Only when Bella feels as if someone is reaching out to her as if searching for her does she pay attention the conversation once again.

"It's our little star she's looking for me even when she has Tom there." Bella thinks. The thought easing away some of the doubt and jealousy she didn't know she was feeling until then.

Bella feels something or someone sending power to her from somewhere but she couldn't tell where from because of the wards surrounding the prison.

"I'm shocked that anything can get through to me at all, but if anyone can it's my soulmates." Bella thinks with a smile on her face.

Closing her eyes Bella casts her mind to her bond mates. Unable to see then just yet because the bond wasn't strong enough Bella was at least able to speak with them.

"That would be me my little star" Bella said wishing it was in person but would get all of the enjoyment she could out of speaking with her bond mates.

"At least before the Dementor suck it out of me." Bella thought with some morbid humor. "Bella is that you?" Tom asked. "Yes my loves did you really think I was going to miss meeting our little star?" Bella asked with amusement.

"I mean really he should have known better" Bella thought. "I don't have much strength left so I need to say a few things before the connection is broken." Bella tells them urgently

"My little star Harriet I can't wait for the day I can hold you in my arms, you have been so strong but don't worry soon you won't have to take on the whole world by yourself anymore never again Tom and I will always be there by your side so please be strong for just a little while longer my dear." Bella said voice coming out strong and reassuring to Harriet.

"And we will never allow that goat to take you from us again." Tom vows with determination.

"I have always wanted a family and people who would stand by me and not Harry Potter." Harriet says before continuing before Tom or Bella had a chance to say anything in return.

"People who see and care for me not for a scar on my head I won't let that go." Harriet says with a burning strength filling her. Harriet looks into Tom's eyes wishing that Bella could be there with them and not alone filled with those vile monsters.

Harriet wasn't sure what made her do it but something was compelling to press her lips against Tom's almost as if it was forcing her to do it. Not that she made not that she minded really. "It must be the bond I could never be this forward this early one." Harriet thought feeling the blush working its way up her neck to her face.

Finding all the Gryffindor courage Harriet leans up and brushes her lips against Tom's in their first kiss while the power was building up to its peak.

Suddenly the world didn't matter anymore all that Harriet could focus on was the way Tom's eyes widen in surprise heat filling them quickly as one of his hands came to rest in her heir at the base of her neck the other lowering to rest at her lower back holding her tight against him as their eyes close in pleasure.

Harriet couldn't help but let out a little moan reaching up the wrap her arms around Tom's neck as she feels some dam breaks and that strange power broke free.

Harriet could feel her body falling to the floor and seconds later Harriet can feel Tom's body land next to her. It was then that Harriet blacked out.

Bella had to admit that she was feeling jealous that Tom got to feel their little stars lips before her. But at the same time she was surprised at how bold Harriet was being.

Base on Harriet's memories that Bella did see it was out of charter for Harriet to act so forward. Before Bella could dwell on it further she felt something pull her into darkness as the bodies of her bind mates fell to the floor.

Harriet didn't know how long had passed before she started to come too for the second time that day. Groaning a little as Harriet feels some aches make themselves known. "What ran me over?" Harriet wonders opening her eyes Harriet see's that she is not alone Tom's body is lying next to her in some kind of big canopy bed.

Harriet hears a noise on her other side turning to her right Harriet sees something that takes her breath away. It's the most beautiful women she has ever seen.

With long dark hair and aristocrat features with pale unblemished skin Harriet couldn't help but stare.

The woman let out another moan Harriet watches as the woman opens her eyes to revile violet eyes that Harriet could get lost in especially as they lit up with warmth at as soon as they saw her.

The woman sat up and reached a hand out to run though Harriet's hair purring with delight. "You are so beautiful my little star." Bella's voice comes from the woman.

"Is it really you Bella?" Harriet asked a little shaky moving to hold one of Bella's hands. "Yes it is my love." Bella speaks before a mischievous grin lights up Bella's face.

"Now Tommy already got his kiss it's my turn don't you think?" Bella says with a evil little sparkle in her eyes as she surges forward to kiss Harriet.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter hope you guys like it and please leave a review if you do they really help me when I'm stuck on what to do next thank you and now onto the story :)

* * *

Bella could kiss Harriet forever, but she should find out just where they were before Tom woke up and found Bella kissing Harriet without finding out where they even were first.

Pulling back from Harriet Bella felt a little bit of smug pride at the sight of Harriet panting with a dazed look upon her face.

"Merlin do I love that look on her face." Bella thought with affection filling her. Reaching out Bella runs her hand across her Little Star's face.

"As much as I would very much love contending with that little star we should wake Tom up and try and find out just where we are and how we got here." Bella said

"No need loves I know where we are." Tom's voice broke the little bubble that Bella and Harriet were in. Bella thought that she may have pulled some muscles in her neck with how fast she whipped her neck around to stare at the now awake Tom.

Tom had a smile on his face as he watched his two soulmates together for the first time. "Where are we then?" Harriet asked Tom turning to look at him with a blush

Unable to resist a smile at the sight Bella also turns to Tom wanting to know the answer as well.

"We are in Harriet's mind so to speak." Tom replies moving to rest against the headboard "But this doesn't look anything like my mindscape." Harriet protested trying to put some space between herself and Bella at the thought.

However Bella wasn't about to let that happen before Harriet could move much more than a few inches away from her older bond mate, Bella reaches over to pull Harriet to her wrapping her arms around her little star cuddling her close.

Resting her head on Harriet's shoulder Bella throws a grin at Tom. "So is this Little Star's mind after all?" Bella asked. Shaking his head at the blush that was quickly returning to Harriet's face at being pulled tight against Bella unable to escape Tom nods his head.

"Yes while I'm not quite sure if this is how it normally looks but that's something for another time, what I did find interesting though is that Harriet was never really alone in her mindscape after all." Tom replies

"Wait how could that be our bond was being blocked by that fucking goat?" Bella asked with fire filling her body holding tighter to Harriet when she thinks about all the times when Harriet had suffered when she was younger that could have been prevented had Bella been able to reach out to her Little Star.

"I found that there was someone else inside of Harriet's mind someone who has done their best to look out for her in my place until I was able to do so myself." Tom speaks giving Bella a meaningful look understanding the fury that she was feeling at the old man interfering with their soul bond.

"What do you mean Tom?" Bella asked feeling gratitude towards someone she didn't even know. A feeling even stranger for her because Bellatrix Black only allowed such emotions for her sisters or her bond mates.

Bella felt Harriet's body grow stiff in her arms turning to try and look into her Little Star's eyes Bella sees that Harriet appears to be deep in thought.

"What is it Little Star do you know what Tom is speaking of?" Bella asks Harriet voice gentle holding Harriet tighter against her hopping to bring some comfort to her Little Star.

Looking into Bella's eyes Harriet can only see love and concern in them. "Well at least they won't think I'm crazy." Harriet thought. While she loved how Bella didn't seem to want to let go of her Harriet felt it best she could see both of her bind mates faces when she explained about the Tom inside her head.

Moving her hand up to one of Bella's arms Harriet tugs it slightly. "Could you let go of me for this please Bella I want to be able to see you both for this." Harriet asked feeling a little disappointment at the loss of warmth and security Bella's arms brought her.

"Alright Little Star but don't expect to stay away long I've waiting a long time to hold you and I find it hard to give up my cuddles so soon." Bella said with a pout on her face as she crosses her arms in front of herself with a huff.

"Come now Bella don't act so childish and let Harriet speak besides it's my turn to hold her next stop hogging her." Tom says starting off serious before teasing Bella a little.

Bella sticks her tongue out at Tom in retaliation before giving her attention back to Harriet. "Go on love before this one interrupts again." Bella said trying to put the blame on Tom for the distraction.

Harriet laughs as she feels her heart lighten at the goofy sides of her bond mate's show. "I never thought I would see the Dark Lord and his most faithful joking around together." Harriet thinks with amusement filling her at the thought at what the sheep of the wizarding word would do if they saw Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange acting like this.

Smiling Harriet takes a moment to gather her thoughts together and enjoy the fun her bond mates were having before moving onto the depressing topic of how she first started hearing a young Tom in her head. "This summer has been very hard for me I had been having nightmares of the graveyard and of the man I loved like a brother dying in front of me." Harriet says voice breaking at the thought of seeing Cedric's lifeless body falling to the ground.

Taking a shaky breath and trying to hold off on any tears this early on Harriet hurries to continue and get it all out there. "I wasn't hearing back from any of my so called friends about what was happening about Voldemort and what was being done about him, though now I don't really care what they do." Harriet says the last part as an afterthought reaching out to hold Tom's hand and give it a squeeze when she saw his eyes grow sad at the thought of Harriet thinking of him as Voldemort.

Bella must had seen it too because she moved to lean against Tom's side putting her arm around his middle as she tried to comfort him as well.

"With no contact and no news but being told not to worry listen to Dumbledore he knows best and blah blah blah." Harriet said rolling her eyes and impersonating Hermione at the end to cheer Tom up.

Seeing the smile on Tom's and Bella faces Harriet knows she succeeded at least a little. "Well I guess it was just too much because this morning I was reading at the park and the next thing I knew I was hearing Tom's voice inside my head." Harriet said with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean you heard Tom I thought you couldn't feel her though the bond because of Dumbledore?" Bella interrupted with shock moving away from Tom slightly to stare at him.

"I couldn't love now if you let Harriet continue you will find out how that is possible." Tom answer reaching his hand up Tom lightly grabs Bella's chin turns her to face Harriet once again.

After laughing a little at the sight Harriet begins to speak again. "The younger Tom didn't get a chance to fully explain how I was able to hear him before the Dementor attacked me." Harriet said hearing the growls at the mentioned of the attack.

Harriet moves closer to the two as she place a hand on each of their legs letting them know that she was here and safe with them.

Taking a deep breath Tom moves to pull Harriet between them as he feels Bella slide over to make room having the same need to feel that Harriet really was alright and whole.

After everyone was settle in their new position Tom looks into Harriet's then Bella's eyes. "I feel as it would be easier if we were to call the younger Tom inside of Harriet's head Thomas from now on as he knows deferent things then me at the moment." Tom said.

"I guess that makes sense." Bella agrees running her hand up and down Harriet's arm after waiting for Harriet to nod her head yes as well Tom continues.

"Bella already knows this and I'm not sure if Thomas told you Harriet but bond mates cannot hurt one another knowingly." Tom says

"He did but couldn't go on about it before the attack." Harriet replied putting a hand on top of Bella's to stop the movement while lovely it was a bit distracting at the moment.

"Well on the night when the world thought Voldemort attack Harry Potter the soul bond stopped the killing cruse from harming you, but in the aftermath destroyed my body for a time, but left you with a part of me behind." Tom said

"I think I understand a little there has never been a record of bond mates attacking one another before leaving a part of Tom behind to protect you might have been the bond trying to repair the damage between the two of you." Bella said frowning in thought.

"That was my theory as well but the blocks that the idiot put on you Harriet stopped that from happing for years, the most the bond could do was let you know when I was near trying to break free of the blocks and bring us together." Tom said reaching out to trace the scar on Harriet's forehead.

"I am sorry that it brought you pain my dear." Tom said "It wasn't your fault Tom." Harriet whispers closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"There is more while Bella you were enjoying our Little Stars lips my younger self was showing me somethings." Tom says teasing Bella again before growing serious once more.

"Oh really and just what was it?" Bella asked smiling at the blush growing on Harriet's face. Pulling back from his two bond mates Tom grabs both of Harriet's hands.

"I know this will hurt you but you must know something Harriet I didn't attack you that night in the graveyard and I didn't kill Cedric. Tom said watching Harriet's shocked face as tears fill her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

First off I want to give a shout to lilly-flower15 and MirrorFlower and DarkWind you guys have been so great at leaving reviews when I'm stuck I go back and read my reviews and seeing you guys on almost every chapter means a lot so thank you guys. I know it seems like an excuse but I'm sorry for once again getting this chapter out late my pet died and my car had engine problems so I picked up more hours at work to fix it. I want to say thank you to everyone who stuck around.

Tom waited with his heart in his throat for Harriet's reaction. "What if she doesn't believe me?" Tom thought with dread. Tom felt his palms start to sweat and shake somewhat.

"I feel like a sixteen year old again hopping that I would be good enough for my bond mates once again." Tom thought turning around to look at Bella unable to stand looking at Harriet without a response any longer. But to Tom's surprise Bella was smiling.

"Tom I need you to look at me please." Harriet said squeezing one of his hands. After one last confused look at Bella's teasing smile Tom turns to look at his younger bond mate.

Harriet had a small smile on her face and watery eyes. "You kinda already told me that Cedric is alive." Harriet said

"What do you mean?" Tom exclaimed wide eyed looking between his girls with confusion for what felt like the million time in the last hour.

"Thomas told me right before you came to the room I woke up before we all were sent to this place." Harriet explained with a small smile still on her face as she runs her thumb across Tom's knuckles.

"Who is this Thomas?" Tom asked with a sneer on his face unable to stop the feeling of jealousy filling him and the small bit of possessiveness in his voice at the thought of another man near what was his.

Rather than being upset at Tom's possessiveness it made Harriet feel warm inside that he cared about her so much. "Though it's probably not something I should let the Dark Lord and his right hand get away with that kind of stuff for long or who knows what trouble they'll get up to." Harriet thought with a little bit of both humor and temptation for her future.

"Well it might sound crazy but right before the Dementor attacked me a younger version of yourself appeared you looked just like you did in my second year." Harriet stared to explain only to be interrupted by Tom.

"Harriet I already know a little of what went on in your second year Cedric told me some of what you faced from what I understand how it is that you came upon a younger Dark Lord, I don't want you to have to relive those painful memories of those sheep and how they treated you as the Boy Who Lived." Tom spoke with sadness at what his bond mate went through that year feeling somewhat responsible even if it really was that blasted goat's fault.

Blinking Harriet takes a moment to processed Tom's words but before Harriet could say anything not that she could think of what to say in response to Tom. Harriet became aware of Bella's voice speaking up.

"I also know the basic of what happened in your second year Little Star." Bella spoke moving closer to her bond mates reaching out to lay her hand upon their joined ones.

"Wait how do you know about her second year?" Tom asked with surprised rising one of his eyebrows. Bella lightly shoves at Tom's shoulder.

"Not now honey bear wait your turn we're getting sidetracked let Little Star continue telling us on how she knew about her big brother being alive." Bella spoke as she tossed some of her long dark hair over her shoulder. Teasing Tom one of Bella's favorite pass times ever.

"How did you know I think of him as my brother?" Harriet asked Bella moving her free hand to rest on Bella's arm.

"Hold on Little Star you will come to find out I know all there is about my bond mates." Bella spoke with humor in her voice and eyes.

"You know you were just talking about letting Harriet continue explaining and yet you are the one holding everything up." Tom said rolling his eyes as he is the one to reach over and shove Bella this time.

"I feel like if I don't stop you two now I won't be able to for hours so if you don't mind letting me go on?" Harriet says with a loving smile on her face.

"You may be right my Little Star" Bella replied with a sheepish smile. "Yes we're sorry my love." Tom spoke with a blush on his face at how silly the feared Dark Lord acted just then.

"Like I was saying a younger Tom came to me and told me about our soul bond." Harriet said before pausing knowing that what she was about to say would infuriate her bond mates and she selfishly wanted to see their smiling faces a little longer.

Taking a deep breath Harriet knew as much as she didn't like it that it was better to get it all out before Tom and Bella could react much.

"Here goes nothing Harriet thought pulling her hands away from her boned even as Bella let out a wine of disappointment and Tom frowned.

"Thomas the younger Tom anyway told me the reason I hadn't felt you was because Dumbledore felt the need to place blocks on most of my magic and that's why you two couldn't feel me and felt as if I had died and why I never felt you two before." Harriet hurried to get out seeing the fury growing on Tom's face and the red bleeding into his eyes.

Strangely while Bella too showed rage on her face she appeared to be clam though it was a cold rage kind of clam. Before Harriet could think of anything more to say Tom leaped off of the bed.

"That fucking Goat how dare he touch your magic I will make him pay for this not only does he take My Bella from me, he also had the audacity to mess with our bond I will make him suffer for this." The Dark Lord promised as Tom slipped more and more into Voldemort in his anger pacing the room unable to stand still in his rage feeling the need to do something.

"This is the first time that I've seen Voldemort as myself and not the idiot Who Lived who felt that he had to do anything people asked of them." Harriet thought Turing her head to follow Tom's progress across the room.

"I made be the soulmate of Tom Riddle but I'm also the soulmate of the Dark Lord and his right hand and best Lieutenant, I suppose that side of them would show eventually." Harriet thought.

Lost in thought Harriet didn't feel Bella stand up from the bed but she did notice when Bella bent down and kissed Harriet's forehead. Looking up Harriet sees a look of love deep in Bella's eyes behind the rage and sadness.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been thought my Little Star no longer will you be alone and you will not be taken from us ever again." Bella vowed reaching out to move some of Harriet's lovely hair out of her eyes.

Harriet felt her heart stop for beat nobody had ever made her feel as safe and loved as the Dark Lord and his Lieutenant had. "Though I get to see a side of them I doubt anyone has ever seen before." Harriet thought feeling blessed that she did see this side of her bond mates.

Harriet didn't get the chance to respond before Bella was up and moving over to their bonded. Reaching out Bella grabbed ahold of Tom's hand as he paced past her.

Once Tom had stopped moving Bella reached up and cupped the side of Tom's face. "I know what you're feeling right now Tom but we can't let our anger get the best of us we will make that Goat pay but Harriet comes first now and she always will." Bella tells Tom as the red fades slightly from his eyes as she goes on.

Taking a deep breath Harriet can see the effort that Tom is making to calm himself. Tom moves his hand up to rest over Bella's bending down Tom kisses her.

"Thank you my dear if it wasn't for you I would have rushed into many battles needlessly without much thought in some of my rages." Tom spoke a little embarrassed at losing control in front of Harriet afraid that he may have reminded Harriet of when Voldemort was after Harry Potter.

"I know what you are thinking and don't worry my love we will have all the time in the word for us to show Harriet she has nothing to fear from us." Bella said once again reading Tom's mind.

"She's right." Tom thought feeling better. Taking Bella's hand from his face Tom turns back to the bed pulling Bella after him Tom walks over to their Little Star.

Once they reach her Tom and Bella reach out a hand for Harriet to pull her up into their arms. Harriet despite feeling a little shy allows them to pull her in close and warp their arms around her. Harriet then feels them both lean down and lay a kiss on her head.

"Don't worry Little Star soon we will be together in real life and then we show the world why they should have never taken you from us." Bella said with love and determination in her voice.

"And we will make Dumbledore wish he had never been born my dear." Tom said with a flash of red filling his eyes momentarily.

"So this is what love feels like." Harriet thinks with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

"As much as would love to stay here with you two forever, I feel as if time is running out." Bella said sometime later.

While she was very much enjoying the warmth and comfort from the feeling of her bond mates arms, Bella could feel the cold coursing through her body. "It must be the Dementor's, how I wish my wand was with me while thinking of Harriet and Tom I bet I could produce my biggest patronus yet." Bella thought with a little bit of dark humor before she felt it slipping away almost as fast as it came.

"Bella are you ok you don't look so well." Harriet asked concerned pulling back for a better look, Harriet could see exactly how pale Bella had become.

"It's because of Azkaban isn't it?" Tom asked with a dark look in his red eyes that surprisingly held a deep sadness and pain at the fact that one of his bond mates was in such a place.

"Yes I can feel the Dementor's coming closer I have to go now my loves, I won't let them find out you two." Bella spoke with determination in her voice as she ran a hand down each of their arms as she see the room growing dark.

"Keep strong just a little longer Bella, soon you will be freed of that place I promise." Tom vowed as the room seemed to phase out of place.

Harriet hated the fact that Bella would be around those monsters and with only moments sudden courage left surged though her as she rushed forward to press her lips against Bella's.

"I don't want to lose you, I've just found you." Harriet cried kissing Bella pressing as close to Bella as possible. Some part of Harriet was aware that Tom seemed to have disappeared from her mindscape as the place grew even darker. But at that moment Harriet was more concerned with Bella just then.

"My dearest Little Star I will make every single person who has ever harmed you suffer until their last breath." Bella thought vowing to herself as she ran one of her hands across Harriet's back attempting to comfort her.

"Don't worry about me Little Star, now that Tom knows that you are safe he will be able to focus all of his attention as Voldemort on freeing myself and the rest of the most trusted followers from Azkaban." Bella said as she felt Harriet's body begin to slip from her arms and the cold spread though her.

Harriet could see the determination in Bella's eyes. "I'm going to do everything I can to help get you out of there as well Bella don't worry we're coming for you." Harriet told her trying to sound as fierce as she could.

Though by the look on Bella's face she probably failed and just sounded cute to her. "At least the last thing I see from Bella for now is a smile on her face however small it may be." Harriet thought as everything went black.

As Harriet's body vanished from her sight Bella opened her eyes to the Hell of Azkaban and the Dementor's awaiting her in front of her cell, desperate to feast on the happiness that she had gained from being with her bond mates at last.

"I hope you hurry Tom." Bella thought as a skeleton hand reached out to open the cell door.

"Harriet you need to wake up now please, HARRIET WAKE UP!" Tom's voice was shouting sounding frantic.

Opening her eyes Harriet could see that the room she had first woke up in was a mess, with the furniture looking as it had been tossed around the room some of it having broken in half the curtain drapes ragged and torn.

Wide eyed Harriet turned to look at Tom finding with some of his clothing looking like he had been running in the woods.

"What happened here Tom?" Harriet asked her voice coming out sounding hoarse and weak as if she had been screaming for hours.

Harriet can see Tom take a deep breath as he tried to fix his appearance. Waving a hand Harriet saw that all of the mess began to clean itself and that Tom had once again appeared as if he had walked off the cover of one of Lavender and Parvati's gossip magazines.

"Wait what am I doing drooling over him like those two hussies." Harriet thought to herself while stilling being unable to take her eyes off of Tom.

"But he is my bond mate so it's not the same as the stuff Lavender and Parvathi say or do." Harriet reminded herself before noticing Tom speaking her name a few times.

"I'm sorry Tom I don't know where my mind went." Harriet said blushing deeply looking down at her hands embarrasses that she had be daydreaming when there was much more important things to think about.

On the other hand Tom was beginning to think that he still had cause to be concerned. In the last few moments of Harriet still being deep inside her mindscape her magic had started to act out.

"It's alright Little Star coming out of the mindscape as deep as we were the first time is the hardest so it's ok." Tom spoke trying to understand why Harriet was blushing so much.

Seeing that Harriet was still looking down into her lap Tom moved to sit beside on her the bed. "As I was saying before Little Star when I awoke from her mindscape after we saw Bella everything was alright at first, but we had both fallen to the floor when the bond called out to us so while you were still unconscious I moved you to the bed for when you would wake so to make it more comfortable." Tom said smiling at Harriet wanting to reach out to hold her hand but feeling unable to with the way Harriet was acting.

"Well she is alone with the man she thought hated her and wanted to hunt her down all that's to that Goat." Tom thought with anger.

It was then that Tom felt a hand upon his own. Looking up Tom sees that this time it was Harriet looking at him with concern.

Squeezing Harriet's hand Tom moved closer to her putting his arm around her to cuddle Harriet into his side.

After feeling Harriet's head rest on his shoulder Tom continued to explain what had happened.

"Right before you woke up your magic had begun to leak out uncontrollably and that's why the room looked as it." Tom explained.

"So, that's what happened then." Harriet thought to herself. Looking at their joined hands rather than feeling as if she was being a nuisance for other because of her magic Harriet felt warm and safe.

"After all, it's not really my fault. Is it?" Harriet thought before deciding to ask Tom if what she was thinking would be possible.

"Tom would the blocks that Dumbledore put on me have anything to do with this?" Harriet asked looking up at Tom with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Tom was even more furious then he was just a moment ago once again cursing Dumbledore." "Yes it does and don't worry I know of a few ways to help your magic with all it had endured because of that man." Tom said slipping into Parseltongue in his rage pulling Harriet closer to him.

However what happened next made his arms go slack and his mouth fall open.

"Thank you Tom I was worry about that, I don't want to even think of that fools magic touching me in anyway." Harriet replied with a smile on her face thinking of being able to finally being able to feel all of her magic. Before the smile fell and a frown took its place when Harriet saw the blank expression on Tom's face.

"Tom is everything alright?" Harriet asked feeling his arm fall away from her and how Harriet immediately started to miss its warmth.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" Tom asked in complete shock.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes didn't you know already after all I would have thought Malfoy would have told you all about it?" Harriet replied with surprises leaning back from Tom and turning to look at him head on while still being able to keep her hand in his.

"How would Lucius Malfoy know of this?" Tom asked while a feeling of dread built within him.

"Because no one would have ever known about it before he messed things up." Harriet said confused that Tom didn't know that they shared the same gift of speaking to snakes.

"What are you talking about Little Star how did Lucius do such a thing?" Tom spoke hoping that someone that he counted among his most trusted hadn't keep something this important from him the fact that the Boy Who Lived possessed the ability of parseltongue.

"In my second year Lucius smuggled a book into the school that had the sixteen year old you inside of it, by the way that's also how I meet Thomas for the first time." Harriet told him seeing the dark look growing on Tom's face and bit of red coming into his eyes Harriet hurried to continue explain.

"Anyway Thomas was able to take control of Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the Basilisk, people thought it was Harry who was doing because during a duel with Draco he used a spell to call out a snake it went after a muggleborn named Justin I told it to get away from him and that's when I learned that speaking to snakes wasn't something that every wizard could do." Harriet said some of the loneness from that year breaking free from her memories.

Tom knew that what Harriet was saying meant that not only had Voldemort been betrayed by someone he had once thought of as a friend not only thought but that one of his safe guards had also been destroyed.

But Tom had promised to take care and protect Harriet till the end of his days and that included ghosts from the past and his bond mates would always come first for him.

Leaning forward Tom pulls Harriet to him. "Remember Little Star you will never be alone ever again just wait till Bella gets out she'll never let you out of her sight." Tom said trying to cheer Harriet up he even managed to get himself feeling slightly better with the thought of Bella keeping Harriet as close as she could.

"Wait can Bella speak Parseltongue too like us?" Harriet asked distracted for a moment at the thought. Looking up at Tom Harriet could see that he wore a sweet smile and that the red had begun to fade from his eyes at the question.

"No I'm afraid only the two of can speak it, though I am glade to share something like this with just you gives us something special." Tom said giving into the desire to steal a quick kiss from Harriet before moving on with what he was saying.

"I am sure that once you two get more time together you will be teaming up against me and finding something for just the two of you." Tom tells Harriet before he places a kiss on her hand and gets up from the bed and taking a few steps to the door.

"Now if you will excuse me it seems as if I need to have a word with some people and there is someone who would very much like to speak with you." Tom said starting with a somewhat dark voice before switching to something more cheerful for Harriet.

Seeing the cute face Harriet made when she was confused brought a grin to Tom's face. "Just wait till she finds out that all she has to do is pout to get us to do anything for her." Tom thought while hopping it wasn't something too bad for Bella and him

Turning around Tom walked to the door removing the wards he had placed around it as he did. Opening it Tom saw the worried Cedric pacing the hallway.

"I believe that your little sister would very much like to see you Cedric." Tom spoke causing the young man to trip over his feet at the unexpected sound.

Holding back a very un-Voldemort laugh Tom just holds the door open wider so that Cedric could see Harriet staring at him with shock.

Cedric leaped up from the floor and rushed past the Dark Lord without a second thought. "Now if he were any other man who dared to do such a thing the pain that such an act wound bring would be one of a kind." Tom thought with a bit of red in his eyes at the disrespect shown to Voldemort.

"But maybe I no longer need to have such thoughts." Tom thought to himself seeing the reunion between the siblings.

Seeing the tears of one of his bond mates would always stop Tom's heart for a few moments, but it wasn't really needed here as Tom knew that it was tears of happiest coming from his Little Star.

"Now I must deal with something that will make people cry but it is not going to be me or mine." Tom tells himself as Voldemort takes control.

"Let's see just what dear old Lucius has to say for himself." Voldemort hissed to the hallway as the door to his Little Star closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright first off we have an Author's note. Someone pointed out on Archive of our Own or AO3 that both Tom and Bella already knew a little bit about Harriet's second year. That's true Bella saw some of it but never told Tom what happened and Tom well he didn't know everything about it. The reason it looks like Tom knew nothing will be explained more in this chapter. But I just wanted to say I didn't really think people would notice before it was revealed why and at the time in the last few chapter they had more going on like waking up in younger body's and inside of Harriet's mind. Now I won't give too much away here you are just going to have to read on to find out. Thanks to everyone who fallowed favorited and everyone who left a comment thanks again guys.

Voldemort was stalking the halls of his muggle fathers Ancestral home. "How dare Lucius do something like this to me?" Voldemort wondered to himself as he moved though the Manor to his office.

"He told me that his old crazy house elf had slipped the diary in Draco's things in an effort to be given clothes." Voldemort thought as he burst into his office.

"Not that it was his fault all along it seems like Lucius has much to explain." Voldemort thought moving to the desk Voldemort removed the letters from his pocket of his robe, pausing for a moment some of the rage melted away from his mind.

Running his hand over Harriet's name on the top letter he thinks of his bond mate upstirs being reunited with her older brother.

"I will not be the reason they are separated again Harriet is not going back to those blasted muggles." Voldemort thought with fire in his veins. Placing the letters inside of the desk Voldemort knew there wasn't a need to lock them away in his safe.

"The only two people here are Harriet and Ceric, one of them dares not enter my office because he fears what I would do not knowing I can't touch because I can't stand seeing one of my girls upset." Voldemort thought, laughing at the thought of what people would do when finding out that the most feared Dark Lord in decades was a push over in the case of his bond mates.

Just seeing the name of one of his girls and thinking of them was enough for Voldemort to lose some of his rage but not all of it. Only enough of it for him to be able to think clearly about the matter of one Lucius Malfoy.

"No matter what Lucius did that year I know for sure that Narcissa knew nothing of it." Voldemort thought moving to the door in the back of the office that led to the small bedroom that Voldemort had been using.

He wasn't able to stand staying in the Lords bedroom without Bella there and Voldemort didn't even think of retuning Slytherin Castle and seeing the home Bella and he had prepared for their future family with their third bond mate.

"I really am a love-struck sixteen year old for them." Voldemort thought with a small amount of disgust at himself he was the Dark Lord for crying out loud.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind Voldemort started to take of his robes he wore while at home and turned to the wardrobe and removed the long black robes that people associated with the appearance of the Dark Lord on the battlefield.

"Now I wonder who Lucius will be more terrified of me or Narcissa." Voldemort thought with some amusement he always did enjoy the time he spent with his sister in law and knew she would never do anything that might harm her sister's bond mates.

"Not only that Narcissa would never ever do anything to risk her son safely not after all the problems she had trying to even have Draco." Voldemort reminded himself thinking of the nights during the war when Bella would come home late after trying to comfort her younger sister over the pain of losing her unborn child due to being hit by a curse from Dumbledore idiot chickens.

Voldemort and his Deatheaters had gone on a rampage after that the only reason they were saved from complete destruction from Bellatrix was that she had not left her sisters side.

"No Narcissa would not risk the safety of children no matter who the family just like I never would." Voldemort thought to himself not wanting to think any more on why he would never hurt a child.

"I don't have time to deal with those memories, the only way to know why Lucius lied is to go and ask him I guess." Voldemort thought a dark smile growing on his face.

Now dressed in what Bella would jokingly his full Dark Lord costume snapping his fingers Voldemort summoned his oldest friend into his hand. The 13 and a half long Yew wand with the Phoenix feather core.

Voldemort felt the wrath from the wand flow into him as green sparks shot out of the time. "Let's go old friend we have a peacock to speak too." Voldemort thought with a smile on his face as he turn and disapparated though his wards and breaking into Malfoy Manor with no problem appearing right into the study in front of the whole family.

"No need to get up Lucius my old friend." Voldemort's cold voice called out into the room.

Harriet saw Cedric rush past Tom and then just stop to stare at her when he reaches the bed drinking the sight of her in.

"I'm so sorry Etta I didn't know Dumbledore was going to be in the maze I thought it was the only safe place to tell you I found your bond mates I'm so sorry." Cedric pleaded with Harriet voice desperate.

Cedric was a mess at that moment his hair was unkempt eyes red and he was pale. He had been out in the hall imagining the worst kinds of outcomes the long time went on with no sound coming from the bedroom.

But Cedric was no longer thinking of that the only thing that was going through his head was. "Please little sister don't hate me I'm so very sorry." Cedric thought unsure just what he would do if the one person he wanted to protect most wanted nothing to do with him ever again?

"What do you mean the Goat was in the maze just what happened Cedric?" Harriet asked him reaching out to tug Cedric down onto the bed to sit beside her. "I need to know what really happened that night I know Tom didn't try to kill me, but until last night that's all I could remember night after night it played through my mind. Harriet pleaded.

Hearing Harriet's voice like that Cedric couldn't hold it off any longer and reached out pulling her against him in a death grip bear hug.

"It's kinda a long story but I will tell you everything I know it's the least I could for you Etta." Cedric said leaning back to see Harriet frown at the nickname he gave her when he found out that Harriet was a girl and her real name.

"You know I never thought I would be happy to hear that name ever again." Harriet said with a happy but watery smile.

Barking out a laugh Cedric shakes his head and grins back at his little Etta hugging her tight. "Will now that just gives me a reason to tell your bond mates that name." Cedric says.

Wide eyed Harriet pulls back and smacks Cedric lightly on the back of the head. "Don't you dare Cedric Diggory." Harriet threatened him.

Thought we would end on a light note


	15. Chapter 15

Voldemort saw the shock and confusion on Narcissi's face as he appeared in the Manor. Voldemort could understand her reaction at least Narcissi had never see Voldemort in her home while there was no other Deatheaters around. Narcissi only saw her sweet and slightly overprotective big brother Tom while they were among family.

However much Voldemort wanted to speak with her and fill her in on everything that had happened in the last few days with Bella and the fact that their bond mate had join their side at last he had other matter that has to come first sadly. "Well Harriet hasn't joined the dark officially but there is no way Harriet would want anything to do with Dumbledore after everything she has learned about her real past." Voldemort thought to himself before bringing his attention back to the matter at hand Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius himself had gone pale the moment he saw the Dark Lord furious red eyes. And he was not the only one while it was a necessary evil even Voldemort felt some guilt seeing his nephew Draco startled and scared expression.

However Voldemort couldn't know for sure if Draco had anything to do with his Fathers mistakes from his second year, with what he had heard about Draco and Harry Potter. "But I will soon after I get the truth from Lucius." Voldemort thought.

"Lucius you and I have a few things to talk about old friend." Voldemort hissed out walking further into the room, sparing a glance at Draco Voldemort took a breath as he remind himself that he never wanted to let children see his anger no matter what the blasted Goat told people.

Taking care to calm down and smooth his expression over before addressing the young man. Seeing the fear fade from Draco's eyes Voldemort knew that he had at least did something right so far snice coming to the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco if you wouldn't mind going over to my Manor and letting Cedric know I sent you I need to speak to your parents for a few moments, I believe you will also meet someone very interesting there." Voldemort spoke before pausing as he eyed the young Slytherin making sure to hold eye contact with Draco before he continued.

"Make sure however that you take care with how you speak to them and just remember that there is more going on then you know." Voldemort told him

Draco looked between the Dark Lord and his Father before glancing towards his Mother it was seeing her nod and loving smile that made the stiffness in his shoulders recede.

Voldemort waited until Draco had called a house elf and with one last look at his mother Draco disapparated with the elf before letting the fury come back.

"Lucius do you recall telling me how exactly my diary that I had entrusted to you was destroyed?" Voldemort asked voice cold as ice.

Out of the corner of his eye Voldemort saw Narcissa face's loses color before it came rushing back abruptly with her fury as she turned accusing eyes towards her husband.

"Lucius just what have you done?" Narcissa shouted as she short out of her chair to come stand over him.

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me at all he's more scared of her then me, those Black sisters are truly inhuman." Voldemort thought letting an evil little smirk cross his face before the others saw.

"Narcissa my dear I simply told the Dark Lord how Dobby had taken the dairy and slipped it into some first years books when we dropped Draco off at the train." Lucius tried to explain himself.

"You might sound a little more believable there Lucius if only you didn't sound as if someone had just kicked you in the balls." Voldemort thought letting the smirk on his face grow.

"Hell I might not even have to lift my wand with Narcissa here the way things are going." Voldemort thought moving to sit in the abandon chair his sister in law had left.

"Then why is Voldemort here and not Tom Lucius tell me that?" Narcissa asked throwing her hands in the air with frustration.

"Guess that's my cue." Voldemort thought before letting the smirk fall away. "Well Narcissa that has to do with the fact today I find out that it was Lucius himself that gave the dairy to Ginny Weasley not your elf, and as a matter of fact I owe that elf a debt come to think about it." Voldemort begin to explain for Narcissa.

However he did have to stop for a moment as the sound of a loud slap echoed across the room. For as soon as it registered in her mind that Lucius had betrayed her family she had spun around and slapped her husband across the face.

"And there's the Black family famous temper, Lucius is lucky Narcissa forgot her wand is over here." Voldemort thought as he ran a hand over the wand in question that he had only noticed a minute ago, lying on the side table next to his chair.

"Now listen to me Lucius Malfoy you are going to tell the Dark Lord everything and it's all going to be the truth or so help me Merlin." Narcissa threatened him reaching over to tug at Lucius's robes slamming him back against his chair a few times before walking over to the liquor cabinet in the corner and pouring herself a drink.

"There is certainly less screaming then I thought there would be, but this is definitely going better than I thought this would." Voldemort thought with a bit of dark humor.

"Now as long as Harriet doesn't harm Draco then Narcissa will have no reason to turn her angry on me." Voldemort told himself with only a small amount of worry.

He didn't have a way of know that Draco was only slightly hurt at that moment oh well.

* * *

Harriet herself had been having a great time joking around with her brother she felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Now they hadn't talked about the graveyard just yet the siblings had just wanted to enjoy the fact they were together again before having to talk of that night.

"Now I know I promised that I would give a shovel talk to whoever you dated but in this case I hope you can forgive me for breaking that promise." Cedric joked laughing as he pushed Harriet slightly.

Before Harriet had a chance to catch her breath from laughing too hard a house elf popped into the room.

"Excuse me Miss but the Malfoy boy has arrived." The elf said as it offered a bow to her Masters young bond mate before the elf then disapparated.

Cedric felt the happy mood get sucked right out of the room as Harriet's face went from smiling and laughing to dark and furious in an instant. "I hope she doesn't remember her wand is on the table." Cedric thought as Harriet jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

What Cedric didn't know was that Harriet didn't need a wand for some magic, but that was a story for another time right now Harriet had a job to do.

Harriet could hear Cedric jumping off the bed after her calling out for her to wait as he did, but she paid him no mind just then as Harriet had more important things that needed her attention at that moment.

Namely finding out why Draco was him her new home for Harriet had a feeling that the Manor would become just that if Tom and Bella had anything to say about it.

It was the fact that she wouldn't have to return to those blasted muggles again the calmed Harriet somewhat as she dashed down the stairwell she came upon at the end of the hall.

Hearing Cedric cursing as he tripped somewhat as he tried to keep pace with the younger girl brought a slight amount of guilt to Harriet.

"Sorry Cedric I'll explain everything soon I just need to see Draco first." Harriet thought to herself as she leaped off the last few steps to rush into the entryway of the Manor when she came to a halt at the sight of her prey.

Harriet could see the confused face of the Malfoy heir at the sight of her and the unsure smile that started to appear on his face, then was gone just quickly as it came when Cedric stumble into the room moments after Harriet.

"Well that won't do Cedric needs to get back into shape he's fallen out of the habit of chasing after me." Harriet thought finding at least a little amount of humor in the tense situation she was in once again.

"Cedric what's going on who is this girl?" Draco asked confused and trying to descedly reach for his wand hidden in his sleeve well he thought he was anyway.

Harriet having dealt with Malfoys feelings of hate of The Boy Who Lived for years knew to watch out any of the littlest moves the Slytherin might make.

"Now why would you be needing that Draco we're all on the same side at last aren't we?" Harriet spoke making her voice as sarcastic as she could, snapping her fingers and Draco's wand was flying and into her hand.

"Harriet, what are you planning on doing here?" Cedric asked stepping closer to his sister unsure on if he would need to disarm her.

"If the Dark Lord sent Draco here I doubt he wants him dead." Cedric thought looking in between the school rivals not that Malfoy knew that just then.

"Give me back my wand you do you think you are little girl?" Draco shouted angrily steeping further into the room.

Laughing Harriet toyed with Malfoys wand smirking, "Well I guess little girl is better than scare head, isn't it?" Harriet taunts Draco.

Harriet has the pleasure of seeing the color drain completely from Malfoys face. It was a sight she had always wanted to see.

"I've had it with sitting back and just taking peoples shit I'm done being a floormate it's time to stick up for myself." Harriet thought to herself putting Malfoys wand inside her pocket for the moment.

"What are you talking about I've never met you and I only call Potter that name?" Draco struggle to speak in shock.

"Yes, you felt the need to contently remind a young boy of the fact that he was the reason for his parents' death and that he was all alone in the world didn't you Draco Malfoy." Harriet said feeling her angry grow the more she spoke. Glaring at the child in front of her for that is what he always reminded Harriet of a child throwing a fit.

"Harriet, you don't need to do this I can deal with him." Cedric offered concern filling him for his little sister. "I should have done more in the time I had with her at that blasted excuse for a school." Cedric thought with disgust moving to lay a hand on Harriet's shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Just what is going here how do you too know each other Diggory I demand you tell me this insisted. Draco shouted pointing at them each in turn.

"That it I've had it with your attituded Draco and if it wasn't for someone very close to me I would have already turned you black and blue and that's just start." Harriet yelled back waving her arm and ropes come out from nowhere to wrap around Malfoy dropping him to the floor.

"I wonder just how much Bella cares her nephew having not seen him for so long maybe she won't mind a black or two." Harriet thought darkly seeing the fear in Draco's eyes as she stood over him.

Seeing Cedric begin to speak Harriet lifted one hand stopping him before he could say anything. "Sorry Cedric I don't mean to be rude to you, but it's been a very long day and considering the fact I have to tell this little boy playing at being a man who I am isn't making me feel any better." Harriet apologized trying to smile at least a little for her brother.

Seeing the frown on Cedric's face Harriet knew he would need a little more than that. Sighing Harriet looked down at Draco before turning away and steeping closer to her brother.

"She may not know just how he turned out, but he is Bella's nephew and she cared for the baby she once knew, that makes him family to me sadly and I have had enough of being looked down on me." Harriet whispered taking care not to let the boy in question hear her.

Cedric once again looked sad as he always did at the mention of her muggle family. "Alright but remember you have people who care deeply for you now alright?" Cedric asked reaching out for a quick hug.

"I don't think they'll let me forget it." Harriet said smiling a little at last at the thought of what those two would do if she tired.

Turning back to the silent Malfoy heir walking over Harriet leaned down to tap his cheeks, "Now Draco this is a bit of a long story but for your well bring it is important you pay attention." Harriet said glaring down on him.

* * *

Quick little note no Voldemort this chapter and I have a question for you guys ㈴2 do you guys want Harriet and Draco to be friends? Not sure where it would go if not but it could be fun to write leave a coment and let me know. As always THANKS guys for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

While Harriet was explaining to the young Malfoy just how much he had misjudged Harry Potter, and maybe clue Draco in on just who he was really speaking too.

Voldemort was at that moment thinking of the many painful ways to make Lucius talk, but at least it looked like he wouldn't get a chance to let himself have some fun and relax.

Because while he was the Dark Lord, and many feared him to Lucius he had nothing on Narcissa wrath when it came to those who messed with her family.

He may have been her husband but the bond between the oldest and youngest Black Sisters was very strong. And with Bella being locked up in Azkaban Narcissa had taken it upon herself to care for her sister's bond mates.

Though she only knew where Tom was she had always tried to find the last member of the bond in whatever free time she found while raising Draco.

So Narcissa would always have a place in Tom's and Voldemort's heart. It was because of that reason that Voldemort had not immediately begin to torture Lucius as soon as he had entered the Manor.

Sighing Voldemort could see that nothing he could say that would hold a candle to whatever Narcissa would do to him when she found out that Lucius almost killed both of her sister bond mates.

"I don't think even Lucius is stupid enough to try and run in the situation he found himself in. "But it can't hurt to be safe now will it?" Voldemort thought to himself, turning towards his once trusted Lieutenant waving his wand ropes appeared tying him to the chair he was slumped into when his wife had moved away from him

"Lucius lied to you and myself Narcissa Dobby didn't give the girl my diary he in fact tried to stop our dear Lucy here from doing it himself." Voldemort said with a sneer on his face glaring at the pathetic man.

Narcissa let out a feline hiss as her fury continued to grow eyes gaining an almost unholy fire within them as she kept them upon her husband.

"Oh, it gets better sister for because of his actions Lucy almost killed my bond mate what is even worst is he would have made me kill her." Voldemort hisses himself unable to stop himself from slashing his wand threw the air and making cuts across Lucius's face.

Hearing the surprised grasp come from Narcissa side of the room Voldemort looks tows his sister in all but blood. At first Voldemort thought she would be staring at the blood sliding down her husband's face, but instead he found it looked as if Narcissa had forgotten about Lucius altogether for a moment as she gazed happily at him.

"You found her at least my Lord?" Narcissa asked with hope in her voice at the thought of her family gaining its last member for the time being anyway.

Taking a moment to bask in the joy of it with his sister he too ignored Lucy as well not bother to care at the sound of his whimpering.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you before now Narcissa, but I wanted to be sure of her safety." Voldemort said grinning at her warmth filling him momently at the thought of Harriet.

"No need to worry about that my Lord I understand completely if I may I would love to meet her once our business her is done of course my Lord." Narcissa spoke smile growing the more she went on till it appeared as if she was glowing.

"I would like few things more at this time sister." Voldemort replied before making himself focus on the matter at hand.

"But I can't forget that because of your inability to follow instructions that Bella and I almost lost her before we even had a chance to know her." Voldemort said as he began to stalk closer to his prey until he was standing over Lucius.

"Now do I need to make you tell me the truth or am I going to need to get drastic?" Voldemort asked hissing with anger at the man who betrayed him.

"My Lord I never meant any harm to come to your bond mate I didn't know she was even at Hogwarts I would never risk her life." Lucius stuttered out voice squeaking as he did eyes flicker from the Dark Lord and his furious wife not able to decide just who the biggest threat was.

"No, you just risked the life of innocent children, instead didn't you?" Voldemort shouted slamming his hand on the armrest of the chair Lucius was trapped in.

"No, my Lord not at all you must know I would never do such a thing." Lucius said growing even paler then Voldemort thought was possible.

"Just the Muggleborn children then isn't that right Lucius my old friend?" Voldemort asked making his voice high and mocking at the end as he reached out to tap Lucius's face.

"How dare you Lucius try and harm any children." Narcissa yelled striding forward to stand beside the Dark Lord before the man she no longer recognized.

"They're not children their muggles now be quite woman." Lucius shouted out finally reaching his breaking point and abandoning what reason he had left.

Giving in Voldemort couldn't help himself as his arm shot out punching Lucius in the face knocking the man out and causing him to sink further into the back of the chair then he already had.

Taking a deep breath Voldemort stepped back from the fallen wizard before he went ahead and killed him in anger. No matter what he had done Bella still needed a shot at him before he died, and it would do any good to kill him in front of Narcissa.

Closing his eyes, he willed his fury away the best he could and felt Voldemort slide away and Tom come back to the front of his mind. Opening his eyes once he was sure the red had gone at least for now he turned to his sister.

"I'm sorry Narcisse but I can't let this go there's no telling what some of his friends will do if I let him get away with this." Tom said moving to step closer and reach out to lay a hand on her shoulder hopping to offer any kind of comfort he could.

"I know don't worry Tom he's not the man I once knew anymore I only worry for my son." Narcissa said turning to hold herself against her brothers' side.

"About that I believe that there might be a change coming his way right about now." Tom said with a sheepish smile.


End file.
